With you
by Negitoro
Summary: Megurine Luka, the president and daughter of the prestigious Megurine family escaped into the game, where she lived as another person, Luine. But little did she know about the mysteries surrounding this game. Can she unravel the mysteries and at the same time, find love that has to do with a certain tealette?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Enter your name, it must be 4 to 16characters."

"L. u. i. n. e."

"Your name is Luine correct?"

"Yes."

"And your gender?"

"... Male."

[Half an hour ago]

The pinkette sipped her cup of Royal tea, enjoying the serenity of the situation. The tick-tock of the clock and just the sound of her own breathing always calmed her. She took another sip, only to be beautifully spitted out from shock by the sudden slam of the door.

"Hey Luka! Look at this badboy I've got here!", a blonde exclaimed proudly as she kicked the door open, causing it to crash into the wall and shook some of the plants placed on the shelves.

Calmly placing the cup onto the glass table, the pinkette slipped off her glove, holding it up towards the blonde's cheeks as she reduced the gap between them. She held it high up, and at the velocity of 10m/s, slapped it onto the cheek, causing even the girl to fall from the sheer impact.

"Oww. What was that for Luka!", the blonde whimpered, her hand massaging the red mark on her face.

"Tea.", Luka replied as she pointed towards the tea stain on the exquisite carpet. She sternly looked at Lily, her eyebrows furrowed and her pupils fixated on the blonde. It was her favourite carpet, no mercy shall be showed.

"I'm sorry! Let me compensate that with this here. You'll be thrilled, it just arrived at the door!", she held the box high, allowing Luka to retrieve it. Luka placed the parcel on the table, her slender fingers running through the crevices to remove the tape. She took out the two gears with great care and placed it on the glass table in front of the television. Plugging all of the cables in, she tested the power of the gears, which glowed when switched on.

"Awesome right?", the blonde peeked from behind, showing a toothy grin. Luka remain focused on the gear, amazed by the technology.

"Hey meet me at the Starter Village okay? Or I'll drug your drink with pooping medicine.", Lily suddenly warned. She stared at Lily, her face still blank but her stomach clenching in horror. She shuddered as she remembered that one incident when Lily had actually did that and caused Luka to be stuck in the toilet for half the day. Her expression darkened considerably and she glared daggers at Lily, who shot back a mischievous grin.

"I will do it. In addition, I'll put in a larger amount than last time, you'll be stuck in the toilet for the whole day, pooping.", Lily exclaimed happily. Luka was taken aback by this threat, usually, Lily was an easy-going fool but she could be a demon to get what she wants.

On the other hand, Lily was watching the pinkette fretting and pacing about with a blank expression.

"Luka sure is amusing.", the blonde chuckled to herself.

After pinky-promising (that Lily insisted on) that they would meet at the centre of the Starter Village, Luka slipped on the gear and whispered the command words, "Game start." The gear gave off vibrant glows and sent Luka into the game world.

[Present]

"You gender will be male and your character name Luine. Confirm?", the npc looked at Luka and presented the male self of Luka.

"Yes.", Luka muttered as she examined her male self, nodding in satisfaction.

"You will only have one character, all gender and name decisions are final yes?", the npc questioned and continued typing when Luka gave a slight nod.

"Alright. Welcome to Escape, I hope that you'll have a great time!", the npc chirped as she pressed a button, opening a portal in front of Luka. The pinkette walked towards the portal with caution, after observing the portal, she stepped into it, sending her into the game.

"Megurine... Luka huh. Heeheehee.", the npc giggled eerily as she brought up a screen and pressed the "log in" button.

"Oof.", the pinkette groaned as she landed onto the ground after appearing from thin air. She got up and dusted the dirt off of her before following the path she was on. The vast sky was dyed a light shade of blue, symbolizing the time of the day. A few birds flew about, chirping in harmony. The luscious greenery swayed with the gust of wind, which was slightly minty. Luka's teal orbs shined at the serenity of the scene. It felt so peaceful to be here. She was free here. Free of her position, her responsibility and her identity.

Megurine Luka, the cream of the crop. Student Council President, daughter of the prestigious Megurine family and the successor of the Crypton company. She was the definition of talent, capability and elegance. People looked up to her as the president and successor. They knew her as Megurine Luka but only a few knew her just as Luka, someone who was unsociable, tend to keep to themselves and liked to listen to others, well except for Lily's rants.

Thinking of Lily, the corners of her frown tugged and she gave into the urge, her expression softening. Although she didn't want to admit it, Lily had made her life a lot easier. Sure, she may not be the most dependable person around but she was still a good friend. Cheerful, sometimes overly optimistic and a very caring person. She may be a real nuisance at times but she was still the pinkette's friend, her best friend on top of that. Lily understood that Luka doesn't like to speak a lot, may be shy at times and is someone that requires affection from her since her parents were always busy from work. She accepted who Luka was, and respected that. The two were childhood friends, sharing a deep bond. They knew each other better than themselves. Luka learnt that the hard way. She shivered at the thought that Lily could still remember her teeny tiny crush on someone. Heck, Lily still used it today to blackmail her, other than the vile pooping medicine she had.

"Ah. Lily.", Luka whispered, remembering her promise with the blonde. She quickened her pace as she travelled down the dirt path, hoping that the blonde was still at the Starter Village. However, things are not always smooth-sailing, especially for a certain pinkette.

"What.", Luka exclaimed with a hint of frustration.

The village she had arrived in was nothing like the picture on the back of the game's box. She took a step forward hesitantly, glancing around warily. The village was deserted. The huts were run-down and there was no sign of any sort of artificial life was present. Intrigued by the situation that she was in, she entered one of the more stable huts to find clues.

"Welcome traveller, to the true Escape. Follow this map, and you will find your friend. Good luck on unravelling the mysteries that you will stumble upon on your journey.", the cloaked man said before vanishing into thin air, blowing out the only light source in the hut. As the light disappeared, the hut started shaking, causing Luka to sprint out before it came crumbling down before her. With an unreadable expression, she bent down before the debris. With a flower in her hand, she planted it and wrote something on the dirt before leaving.

"Rest in peace magical house with the power to collapse randomly. And the cloaked man... Is scary as hell. Get proper clothes."

As the pinkette followed the path, the forests soon cleared and before her stood a village bustling with life. There were people walking around, their noisy chatters filling the air. Again with an expressionless face, Luka screamed mentally, " HUMANS. The first time that I'm so glad to be with humans." She strut through the crowd, unaware of the curious eyes fixated on her. Her short silky hair framed her masculine face adorned with delicate features. Her tall slender build reminded one of a prince. Despite the fact that she's a girl, her character was undoubtedly a guy, rousing no suspicions and instead awe.

"Oh. My. God. He's so bloody handsome!"

"Aw man, I think I'm turning gay."

"Is it possible for someone to be so charming...?"

"His expression is so dreamy~"

Little did they know that the pinkette was actually really confused and was rushing through the crowd, feeling insecure from being surrounded by a crowd. She stumbled into a rather large building with the name, "Job Application Center", hurriedly applied for her job to receive the quest and sprint out.

"Clear.", she muttered as she peeked from above. Leaping down from the tree branch, she landed elegantly, causing a certain blonde to clap and hold up a '10' sign.

"Erk.", Luka spat out as she inched away from the blonde. She knew what was waiting for her, the toilet. As soon as she recovered from her shock, Luka tried to run away, only to be grabbed by the collar. She snuck a peep, only to see the blonde emitting an ominous aura with a death glare. Coughing, Luka deepened her voice and inquired innocently, "May I help you Miss?"

"Why yes... With your life.", she replied calmly, her voice dripping with malice.

"S.O.S pl0x"

[Several too violent scenes later...]

"You will never get married at this rate.", the pinkette murmured while looking away, pretending to be innocent.

"What was that Luka? Do you want more of the Lily?", the blonde suggested with a dark expression, holding her fist up. Gulping, the pinkette shook her head quickly.

"Good. That's what I want to hear. Fear the Lily. Ruler of all. I get all the bitches.", Lily proclaimed haughtily, earning a discreet glare from the pinkette.

"How did you know.", Luka asked abruptly, trying to stop Lily from flaunting.

"Know what? That you're Luka? That's easy, I can smell a Luka from miles away. You can never escape my sharp nose.", Lily informed while striking a victory pose.

"Dog.", Luka taunted before she ran away.

"MEGURINE GET BACK HERE."

[Several more violent scenes later...]

"Can't believe you tried to run away from the Lily. Bitches be lining up just to spend a second with me.", Lily lectured Luka who was forced to listen.

"You only attract bitches.", Luka leered, quickly facing away from the wicked blonde.

"...Maybe I do.", the blonde answered dejectedly. Earning a confused glance from the pinkette.

"A-Are you done?", Luka stuttered, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Hmm...? Ah, no. I'm not some crazy badass like you that can easily get 10pieces of wolf fur in 10 minutes.", Lily exclaimed while trying to dish out some attacks at a pack of wolves.

Shrugging, Luka leaned against the trunk of the tree and started organizing her inventory.

"Hmm. Lots of loot... Ah, I have additional 10 pieces of wolf fur, shit I can't let Lily know. Hmm? What's this?", the pinkette thought as a gift box caught her eye. Clicking on the box, it opened with confetti flying out, revealing a mask.

"Must be some sort of starter gift. Only one piece of equipment? Even the games are starting to be stingy.", Luka cursed. She looked at Lily who was still trying desperately to fight the wolves. Letting out a yawn, she relaxed and decided to take a quick snooze.

"Luine... Luine!", an angelic voice called out, awaking Luka from her slumber. Rubbing her eyes, she stretched lazily before sitting up. As she opened her drowsy eyes, a petite girl stood before her, giving Luka a gentle smile that could melt anyone's heart. Alarmed, Luka quickly backed to the trunk of the tree. Who was this beauty before her and why was she here were the questions that immediately cropped up. The first thing that Luka noticed were the girl's lips. They looked incredibly soft, entrancing her to kiss it...

"Wait. Kiss it?!", Luka shook the thought. She just met this girl and she was thinking about kissing her. "Luka, you're crazy.", she slapped herself mentally as she tried to ease up. The presence of the girl was overwhelming, it made Luka's throat dry, her mind clouded and her vision foggy.

"Ah, Luk-ine! I see you've met my friend. She's Miku. Pretty cute right?", Lily shouted while running towards her, trying to give a bear-hug to Luka.

The pinkette calmly stepped away, causing Lily to crash into the trunk.

"Luine you meanie!", Lily pouted as a bump formed on her head.

"Hahaha. Lily-senpai, you're really funny. Nice to meet you, Luine-senpai.", the tealette extended her hand, motioning for Luka to shake it. Luka shook her hand hesitantly, uneasy about the physical contact. The girl smiled at Luka's hesitant expression and flicked her forehead.

"Ouch.", the pinkette whimpered, backing away from the tealette and giving a teary look.

"Don't be so afraid. I'm a friend.", Miku giggled, amused by Luka's reaction before rubbing the pinkette's forehead. Blushing a little from the physical contact, Luka played with her hair, using her bangs to hide her expression.

"Hey hey Miku-chan! Thanks for taking care of Luine here. I'll give you my number as a reward.", Lily offered while hugging the petite girl from behind.

"No thanks Lily-senpai.", the tealette struggled free of Lily's hold before leaning towards Luka, whispering with a hint of playfulness, "See you soon senpai~", before logging off.

"Haha. What an interesting girl, am I right Luka-", Lily laughed but stopped when she saw Luka's face.

"Hey Luka, don't tell me you-"

The pinkette brought up her screen swiftly and logged out, leaving Lily in shock.

The moment Luka had awakened from the game, she quickly shut herself in her room, pulling the blankets over her to protect her from these foreign yet familiar feelings.

"It can't be that...", Lily and Luka whispered.

The words were stuck in Luka's throat. Luka was too afraid to say the remaining words.

Lily swallowed uneasily, her voice trembling as she finished the sentence,

"Luka's in love...?"

A/n Hi. I suck. Bye.


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter: Realization**

"Hey Luka...", Lily shouted while knocking on the pinkette's door but there was no response after several minutes of waiting. She sighed and furrowed her brows. Luka had shut herself in her room since the moment she logged out of the game, skipping dinner. This worried Lily and the servants of the house as Luka had never skipped meals before, even if she was feeling down. The pinkette often kept things to herself, not willing to share her troubles with others. Due to this, she always pretended that everything was alright. Hence, this behavior was unusual and caused uneasiness. Lily scratched her head, unsure of what to do to help the pinkette open up to her.

"Haaaa...", she sighed exasperatedly. She was annoyed with herself, for not being a friend that Luka could confide in. _'I'm useless...'_

"Neh, Luka, it's okay... Don't be afraid.", the blonde whispered in an affectionate tone that was unusual of the normal carefree Lily. No response.

"I will support you no matter what Luka. That's what friends are for.", Lily continued, hoping that her pink friend will open up. There were sounds of slight movement, signaling that the pinkette was listening. "I know it's scary... But I'm here for you Luka, I'm always by your side, this I can swear on the name of Masuda Lily.", Lily concluded, hoping that this would comfort the pinkette.

"Really...?", the pinkette whispered back, cracking open the door. Her lips were quivering in trepidation, her eyes filled with fear and her nose wrinkled. Lily let out a heave of relief before pulling the girl into her embrace. Lovingly stroking the pink soft hair, she whispered, "Yeah, of course silly."

After minutes of sitting in silence, Lily was worried again. This was not what she wanted. She wanted Luka to open to her, to voice out her worries, to talk to her.

"Hey Luka... You want to talk about it?", Lily started but was coldly shunned off by the pinkette. The tension in the room heightened. Lily needed to cheer Luka up somehow immediately. Scratching her nose, she came up with a quirky joke. "Luka~ Open up to me! At the same time, open up your legs to me too!", she exclaimed cheekily, hoping that this would cheer the pinkette up. As desired, Luka gave her a cold expression before smacking her on the head.

"Hehehe. Guess there's never an inappropriate time to crack these jokes.", the blonde chuckled. Luka's expression started to soften, a faint smile emerging on her face.

"Stupid Lily.", she laughed, the sound similar to wind chimes singing in unison.

Upon hearing Luka's laughter, the blonde smiled, thinking, '_I'm acting like a mother.'_, while Luka continued laughing.

"Luka... So what do you plan on doing?", Lily questioned. The girl jumped from the sudden question, her fingers fiddling with her hair.

"W-what do you think I should do.", she replied nervously, her teal orbs darting around.

"Eh? Me? I don't know too...", Lily responded, upset that she was not of any help. "B-but, I'll always support you Luka!", she affirmed the pinkette, declaring, "After all, I'm your number one fan!", while giving a thumbs-up. This stunned the pinkette. Lily fretted upon seeing Luka's dazed expression, assuming that she did something wrong.

"Pft. Lily. You're such a lovable idiot.", she smiled gently, causing the blonde to blush. Luka rarely praises anyone, thus this sort-of praise caught her off-guard and feel embarrassed.

"Tomorrow's the opening speech for the new students huh.", Lily hummed while lying on Luka's bed, trying to change the topic.

Luka nodded, searching for something online via her smart phone. "Say, what are you searching on?", Lily inquired while rolling on the bed.

"Escape.", Luka replied curtly, focusing on her research. Hearing the response, Lily's eyes lit up. "Hey tell me more! Why are you researching on the game?", she asked, full of curiosity. Luka hesitated for awhile, should she tell Lily about what happened? Well, Lily is her friend so she should have a right to know...

"There's something weird regarding the game.", Luka said in a stern tone, earning a puzzled look from the blonde. "I was warped to a strange place instead of the Starter Village.", Luka continued. "Couldn't it be a technical error?", Lily interrupted. "Well, there's that possibility but there's something more... The true Escape.", Luka mumbled, causing Lily to be even more confused.

"There are other things to worry about... I should sleep. Night Lily.", Luka sighed before tumbling onto the bed and soon dozing off.

"Sweet dreams president, tomorrow's an eventful day.", Lily whispered while patting the pinkette's head before leaving.

[Next morning]

"LUKA-CHAN! GOOD MORNING BEAUTIFUL.", a yellow flash barged in and jumped onto the sleeping beauty. She rubbed her face against what she supposed was Luka's face underneath the blankets. Irritated but tired, the pinkette rose from the sheets, sending daggers into Lily's body mentally. "Don't add -chan.", she grumbled while getting out of bed. "Okay, Luka-tan.", Lily beamed and followed Luka into the toilet as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"Stop. Out. And don't add-tan.", Luka hissed while pushing the blonde out. "Ara, are you shy Luka-MyLovelyLadyOnTheStreetsFreakInTheSheetsWaifu ?", Lily teased while blowing a kiss to Luka playfully.

"I am so done Lily. So done.", Luka growled while slamming the door shut before freshening up.

"Pupupu. Someone is PMS-ing.", Lily remarked while walking away. The last thing she heard was the pinkette shouting, "I'm going to throw things at you. And they will fucking hurt."

[Morning assembly]

"Good morning fellow freshmen. I am Megurine Luka, President of the Student Council...", Luka said in a confident manner, gaining looks of awe and fascination from the freshmen. Who would have known that their President was such a beauty? Lily chuckled at the sight of boys, even girls slavering over the pinkette. Luka's confidence added to her charisma, causing most of them to gawk at her. As she scanned through the crowd, trying to check out some girls, she spotted a girl with long teal twin-tails.

"It can't be... Her?!", Lily whispered to herself. Although their characters in the game were not completely similar to their real appearance, it was still largely based on it. Why was she here? Well, other than attending school but what coincidence! Lily was freaking out. '_How would Luka react? Should I even let Luka know? What should I do! Kill her? Send her away? Make her into some kind of singing robot?',_ she thought while scratching all over her head, her brain overloading.

As Lily was lost in thought, a cheeky vice-president sneaked up on her and pulled out some markers.

"Done! My masterpiece! Muah!", a blue-haired boy exclaimed, shocking Lily out of her thoughts. When she saw who it was, she gave a baleful look. "Kaito, what are you doing?", she spat. Knowing the boy, he probably had pulled some trick on her.

"Take a look. My greatest-artwork-san.", the boy cheekily grinned, handing Lily a mirror.

"Fucking hell.", the girl cursed as she saw her hideous reflection, "Ice-cream boy YOU ARE GOING DOWN.", she roared and gave chase to the fleeing Kaito.

[Meanwhile...]

"And this concludes the opening speech, I thank you all for your kind attention and wish you an enjoyable high school life.", Luka concluded, relieved that it was finally over. The principal always made her write long ass speeches for no apparent reason. She was surprised that people were actually listening to her unlike how she ignored it a year ago.

She gave a quick glance at the batch of students. Her gaze abruptly stopped at a girl with long teal twin-tails, the same innocent expression and eyes. The very same person that made her heart pound. Her breathing became laborious, her pupils fixated and her ears tuning out everything else but the tealette and her. She stood, frozen, amazed by the breathtaking beauty that she saw again, who just happened to be a first-year at her school.

"Luka. Pst, Luka...!", the blonde whispered in a rushed tone. Luka didn't respond. This roused great urgency. She knew that something had happened, and that something had to do with a tealette. She face-palmed, Luka's speech was over yet she's standing there, legs rooted to the podium.

"Why is she standing there?"

"I don't know. What's going on?"

"Is she frozen?"

"Lily, let me be a proper vice-president.", the blue-haired boy said as he stride out with pride. The blonde was disturbed by the boy's attempt to act cool.

"Pshh. Do your job all the time please and not be some retarded monkey that is crazy about ice-cream.", Lily grumbled, her face covered with whiskers a moustache before going to the washroom to wash the ink off.

With a cheerful expression, he spoke into the microphone," Sorry about that. I needed to go to the toilet. I'm Kaito, the vice-president. I hope that we can get along!"

At this moment, Luka snapped out of her daze, carrying a slightly confused expression but went along with it. The speech lasted slightly longer but everything went smoothly.

[Student Council Room]

The pinkette sat at her chair, staring at the air intensely.

"Luka, don't burn the air. You're like firing frigging lasers.", Lily suggested, waking Luka from her daze. The pinkette looked at Lily, sighed and started stoning again.

"Stop acting like your lover has cheated on you with ten million other people.", Lily sighed, affected by Luka's constant sighs.

"I don't know... I just desperately need to see her-", the pinkette was interrupted by the sudden furious sliding of the door.

"YO WHAT'S UP MY STUDENT COUNCIL THING FRIENDS.", a green-haired girl barged in. She stomped her foot on the table, making everything under her skirt visible, which is a pair of black shorts to Kaito's dismay.

Shooting an annoyed glare, Luka turned to the direction of the intruder. To her horror or maybe joy, a certain tealette stood behind the rowdy girl, smiling sweetly.

"Hello. Nice to meet you. Megurine-senpai~", she chirped as she approached the stunned pinkette.

As she edged in closer, she breathed out the words,

"Or should I say, Luine-senpai?"

**A/n Some review responses thingy**

Unknown: Yeah! I know that manga! uwu I didn't think that this was like 1/2 prince, I thought maybe more of SAO? But now that I think about it, yeah lol.

I'm not sure about the comma thing since my education system is different from the Americans but I've always used it in my essays for schoolwork. I can change it if you want me to though. As for the other mistakes, I don't have a beta reader or whatever you call those since I have a really random schedule. uwu (I reread my chapter 1~3 times)

Sorry about the shorter chapter, my inspiration disappeared. And the rest, thanks for reviewing, reading, favouriting, following and whatever you've done. Thanks for breathing. K bye. No panty shots.

P.s idk how long I'll take to update. Don't expect too much from a procrastinator.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

* * *

"!", the pinkette's teal orbs widened in shock from the girl's sudden statement. She stood bristly from her chair in response, her hands clutching the tables in confusion and frustration. The girl that was smiling before her sweetly appeared so innocent and sweet, but Luka knew that she was feigning it. The clock ticked by slowly as they stared at each other, neither one willing to turn away as a sign of defeat. The loud ticking of the clock heightened the tension between them, the faint beating of the heart could be clearly heard. Their intense staring session caused great unease, resulting in the other people populating the room diverting their attention to them and feeling the heat too.

"..."

"..."

"...H-hey... T-the both of you...", Lily started as she tried to approach the two superpowers in the room, but retreated as soon as they sent a chilling glare down her spine. She whimpered as she hid in a corner, shivering from the sheer look in their dark eyes. The remaining people, Gumi and Kaito, gulped apprehensively before sending each other a flurry of distressed signals, desperate to communicate with each other, resulting in a series of weird looney gestures.

At this moment, Meiko slid open the sliding door, unaware of the scene that was awaiting her. "Hey, sorry for being late, I got caught up... The fuck is going on.", she exclaimed in an annoyed tone, partially actually not wanting to know what is going on. They paid no heed to her, ignoring her entire existence much to her annoyance. Groaning, she clambered through the room to the mini fridge which was humming silently, as though to congratulate her for successfully not giving a single fuck. She rewarded her achievement with a bottle of sake, blatantly unbothered that it was against the school rules since she argued that she really needed one now after seeing Lily shivering in a corner, Kaito and some girl gesturing to each other looking super weird and the scary-looking couple.

"Sometimes, I swear I'm the only normal person here.", she remarked and chugged down the sake, letting out an exhale of satisfaction. Then, she pulled out another one, dangerously nearing her capacity and fully unaware of the twins that were hiding behind the door, petrified of the events happening in the room. A sober Meiko was pretty scary since it was so rare, they were amazed and at the same time scared as it was like seeing an endangered animal for the first time. Len whispered to his sister, "Rin, we need to take a picture to commemorate this rare sighting.", who was already holding a camera in her hands.

_'My eyes bloody hurt.'_, Luka complained as her eye ached but still remained wide open, not moving a single inch from the beautiful pair of turquoise orbs. Fighting the urge to tear away to catch her breath, her forehead became covered with small beads of perspiration slithering down, threatening to drip into her eye.

Meiko's loud voice along with the distressed voices of the twins screaming,"She's fucking drunk, somebody stop her!" echoed within the room, catching everyone's attention. Given the chance, without a moment's hesitation, the pinkette swiftly headed to Meiko's side to yank the bottle of sake that she was desperately clinging onto.

"Waa- Luka-chan! N-noooo, my sakeee. Give itsh bweck!", she wailed as her words slowly grew incoherent and slurred. Luka simply shook the head and held the bottle high up, ignoring the girl pawing her neatly-pleated skirt. Meiko slowly stood up, trying to balance herself with her hands flying everywhere. Then, she rushed at the pinkette, causing the two of them to topple onto the floor, the sake spilling out and rainbows forming in the puddles.

"N-n-NOOoooooooo...! Me sak-keeee!", the drunk cried as she stuffed her face into Luka's skirt, dirtying it with her germs. An annoyed expression revealed on the pinkette's face, obvious that she was on the verge on snapping.

"H-ha...ha... Hey, Meiko, let's go to my house, there's brand new sake! You, newcomer, come here too.", Kaito directed quickly in a nervous tone but his instructions clearly have settled in all of their minds from their movements. Everyone in the room, excluding the duo and the still cowering Lily, scurried about the room, trying to calm the chaos that ensued.

Sighing, Luka got up and dusted the dirt off before wiping the filthy germs with a damp tissue. She cringed at the messy scene before her, no wonder Meiko needed a drink, she honestly felt like getting one too now. Seeing that everyone's attention is elsewhere, she heaved a sigh of relief, happy that she no longer needed to be in this suffocating room. All she needed to do now was to pick up Lily and she could be on her way...

Contrary to her belief, a light tug on her sleeve alerted her of the tealette's presence. Miku smiled gently at the pinkette, with a tinge of a sardonic grin. A playful glimmer flickered in the tealette's ecstatic turquoise eyes, which seemed to allure Luka into it, trapping her in the tealette's beauty. The girl's words bounced out of Luka's head as she continued to stare at her, taking in every single feature of the girl. For now, Luka felt that there was only Miku and her in the room, it was supposed to be a bad thing but somehow she felt really glad and at ease, as though the tealette's presence soothed her frustrated nerves. An imminent slight blush crept up her face, covering her cheeks with a pink that was of the same shade as her hair. She really didn't knew how to describe the feeling that nestled in her heart, it was so warm, like when one is snuggling up to the fireplace during a harsh winter but warmer than that. It sent tingles to every part of her body. She shivered a little, indulging in this pleasant feeling.

As Luka zoned out, the tealette that she was staring at was experiencing the same troubles too. The very same attraction, the similar confusion, emotions and the same shade of pink that was dying her cheeks. She was too close, way too close for her own good. The pinkette's beauty sucked her in, losing sight of everything else. She reprimanded herself mentally before giving into her desire. Her turquoise orbs traced the soft luscious lips of the pinkette, savouring every single feature. She edged in, slightly closer to her source of attraction. Closer, and closer until their lips were mere inches away. They both felt the hot ragged breathes that they released, carrying a hint of lust and their craves. Teal orbs meet turquoise, long eyelashes fluttered in the heat of the moment, lips parting slightly, dry and nervous but at the same time lustful. They were entranced by each other, nothing else mattered, they were only separated by a few inches, which needed to be closed up. The magnetic force was too strong, they gave into their instincts, fingers intertwining and bodies embracing their warmth.

Just a little more...

"Luka, what are you doing?", a voice called out suddenly, jolting the both of them out of their daze and immediately separating from each other, eyes sweeping the floor.

Lily eyed them suspiciously, her eyes full of worry for the pinkette. She snapped out of her state to see her friend and the source of all evil getting all touchy, what a great sight to see when one is already feeling confused.

Awkwardly playing with her hair, Luka replied monotonously, "Nothing."

"Luka...", Lily started, unsure of how to continue. She stood there, rooted to the ground, puzzled on how she should tell her friend about the incident.

As a gust of wind blew into the room, tresses of pink locks swayed with it. "Sorry, I need time.", the pinkette whispered to her dear friend as she exited the room. The rest of the people were left shocked and confused, uncertain of what happened as they were too busy scurrying about the room.

"...", the tealette's head overloaded with thoughts, her beliefs and feelings clashing. She wanted to go after the girl, to hug her and kiss her. To assure her that everything was alright, that she was in love with her. But her feet would not move, her heart ached as she watched the pinkette leave, herself full of remorse. The blonde glared at her, and gave chase.

"I can't have feelings for her. Father disapproves of it.", she whispered to the wind as she left the room.

The pinkette sat on the concrete floor, her back leaning against the wall which the paint was already peeling off. She sat there, trying to tidy her thoughts. How did she exactly feel about Miku? Did she love her? Why did she almost kissed her just now? There's a high chance that she loves her. She rested her aching head on her palm, trying to straighten out the facts. Okay, the girl, Miku, Luka is certain that she likes her. But was it love? She recalled the girl's features, her long slender legs which three quarter was hidden by the taunting black stockings. The only remaining skin that could be seen were milky white, silky soft that Luka wanted to caress it, enjoying every single sensation. The alluring lips that were glossy pink, tempting Luka to plant rough kisses on it from the lips, to the ears, down the neck... Wait, Luka snapped out of it. She was thinking about doing such naughty things to the tealette. Slapping herself, she rid of the redness emerging on her cheeks and to disperse all of the impure thoughts. Well, thanks to them, she was certain of one thing for sure.

She was in love with Hatsune Miku.

Standing up, she mustered all of her courage. Striding with confidence, she opened the heavy metal door that led to the stairway exiting the rooftop. As she pulled on the handle, the door swung open, to reveal a tealette standing in front of her, her expression equally shocked before curling into a grin.

Luka composed herself, the words almost out of her mouth but was interrupted by the tealette's words,

"Meet me on Escape. I have something to tell you."

* * *

**A/n: **Some review response thingy again.

chaosrin: Well, I'm planning to make Miku the damsel from now onwards since Luka has sorted out her thoughts.

Should I make Lily suffer? Should I? :/

Please review if you've enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
